An applicator is known from WO 97/28719. Such an applicator comprises a carrier from which the application elements extend. These application elements have a curved profile, with the curvature increasing towards the free end of the application elements, i.e. the curvature radius associated therewith becomes smaller towards the free end of the application elements. Central longitudinal axes of the application elements according to WO 97/28719 consistently lie in a plane perpendicular to a longitudinal extent of the carrier of the application elements. Relative to the carrier, application elements are disposed like prongs, in a comb-like manner. Such an applicator, if used as a mascara applicator, is suitable for separating eyelashes due to its comb-like configuration. Due to the small number of application elements, however, a satisfactory application result of mascara mass on the eyelashes of the user probably cannot be expected because such a mascara applicator is unable to store enough mascara mass that is available for application on the eyelashes after the applicator has been pulled out of the mascara container.
In view of this, it is the object of the invention, on the one hand, to propose a plurality of possible applicator devices that have a high storage capacity for medium, in particular for mascara mass. It is another object of the invention to propose a plurality of possible applicator devices, in particular of mascara applicator devices that have a striking visual design and are thus clearly and spectacularly distinct from the visual appearance of known applicator devices. Furthermore, it is the object of the invention to propose such mascara applicators that additionally offer the option of enabling a particularly complete all-round wetting behavior with mascara mass of eyelashes of the user. Particularly, the mascara applicators are to be configured so as to be producible using a primary forming process, e.g. a plastic injection molding process.